Gideon
by malecforlife
Summary: This is a Gideon/Sophie One Shot. I hope it's good enough since there's not a lot of this couple in here, and I really wanted to write about them so I did and I've come to this conclusion. I hope this is acceptable work cause I'm new at this, but anyway, E-N-J-O-Y! :DD


**GIDEON AND SOPHIE FAN FICTION**

**HELLO, MY NAME IS MALECFORLIFE (NOT REALLY) ANYWAY, I HAVE A ONE SHOT FOR YOU GUYS TODAY. IT'S ABOUT GIDEON...GIDEON AND SOPHIE. TWO AWESOME PEOPLE, EQUALS ONE HOT AS HELL LOVE MAKING. YEP, THAT SOUNDED MUCH BETTER IN MY BRAIN BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY. FAVORITE IT, REVIEW IT, DO SOMETHING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. **

**DISCLAIMER: TID IS NOT MY BOOK SERIES, NOR WILL IT EVER BE. *CRIES IN A CORNER* BUT LET MY SHIP LIVE!**

**it started the day when I handed him those scones, and when i found them under his bed. i was angry, yes, but a part of me felt happy in side. overwhelming with the thought that he had hid them there so that i could bring him more everyday. but after so many days of visiting his bedroom, i had this urge inside of me when one day he just got out of the shower, completely naked except for his towel covering his bottom half. **

**It was so very un-lady like for me to blush and hesistate on leaving, but gideon was so...sexy. My hands waiting to grasp his blonde locks in my fists, pulling him closer to my neck. And his chest, so bare and strong. It could lift me up in such an instant, so surreal it all felt when the steam coming from the bathroom dispersed in the room, sourrounding his beautiful body.**

**"Sophie?" He inquired as he shook his head, trying to ge tthe droplets out of his hair. "What are you doing here? I thought..."**

**"-I know. I was angry at you. However...um." I shut my eyes, he was distracting me from the words I wanted to say. "Can you? Please?" I finally pointed to his naked self wanting him to realize that it was very...alluring. **

**"Oh..."It took a moment for him to realize, "OH!" He spritned toward the bathroom and came back with his trousers now on. "Sorry. As you were saying?" **

**I straightened myself and felt the hotpan on my hands burning through the gloves. "As I was saying, these are for you." And I put them on the night table to the right of his bed. They were decorated cookies, made by me. And It did take me a while to bake them just right. "I guessed since you don't like scones in particaular," I raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you might like these." **

**He looked at me with thoughtful eyes, then smiled. What a smile! I've never seen such a human being, well, Shadowhunter smile at me like that before. It gave me a pleasure of trust and comfort, it was warm and pleasent. I felt happy next to Gideon.**

**"Why, thankyou Sophie. That means a lot to me." He took steps closer to me ashe spoke again, "But I think we both know why I kept telling you to bring them, right?" I blushed at he took a strand of my hair and looked me in the eyes. He was so muscular and sweet, it was so...unbearable to be next to him. "Sophie. I like you, a lot. More than anything in this world."And for once, I thought, I really wanted him.**

**"Really? I think I...like you too Matser Gideon but..." I say shyly and turn my face to hide my desire for him on my face. But it was very surprising at how fast he cupped my face to glare into his light green eyes, like a snakes, they devoured me into this paradise of grass and gold. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, also counting his half naked body beside me. **

**"Sophie..." He whispered in my ear and I could feel his warm breath against my neck. He traced it with his lips, leaving kisses all over my neck collar and I couldn't help my moan at the sensation. It felt so good, like I was being wrapped in the flames of pleasure. **

**"No...Gideon. Stop," I say under gasps of air inbwteen Gideon's hands carressing my hips and pulling me closer. With his lips touching every where in my body that I never thought anyone would even want to touch. "You have to...let go." I say, but as if I'm contrasitng with myself, I hold on to Gideon's bare back, scartching it with my finger nails as he unbuttons my dress with his hands on my back.**

**"Why Sophie?" He says and I know he's grinning at the thought of me without the worn out, blue maiden dress on. "We're just getting started." The dress fell to the floor as he unbuttoned the last of it, and I almost trip in the laces when he carries me to his bed. And there I am, lying almost naked in Gideon Lightwood's bed. **

**"No." I yelp and he ignored my sounds of pleasure as his hands go lower than my chest this time. Touching every skin there is in my body.**

**"Your breasts, Sophie." He whispers, and I flush at the sight of him touching them softly. Kissing them like his life depending on it. "They're perfect." And I moan loudly at his words. Perfect? No one has ever called me perfect before. Ugly, yes, and many times by Master William have I been insulted in the most cruelest ways. But Perfect, by Gideon, I've been called perfect. And now that is all that matters. **

**"Gideon!" I scream out his name is pleasure, touching his bare chest, finding his nipples, playing with them. And everything was so unpracticed, so messy since I've never done such perverted actions in my life. Especially not with my master. **

**I hear Gideon moan as I play with every inch of skin he has. "More" I plead below him and he takes off the rest of my clothes left in my body and I tremble as he stares into me. Like he's observing everything that I am. And tears start to roll down my eyes. **

**"Sophie, it's okay." He takes me into his arms and starts to dry my tears. "I'll be gentle." But what am I worrying about? Gideon was always so gentle, so kind. Every move he made, I liked. He was the perfect man any woman would want. Then, I burst out with the feeling of his erection on my legs. "Love me!" I say.**

**His eyes widen and I hold onto him, probably leaving red marks on his back that they feel like burning. But I guess he didn't mind since he was taking his trousers off, everything he had, off. And there we were. The two of us, Gideon and me, lying naked next to each other.**

**He would whisper my name as he experiemented on my body, below where no one had ever claimed. His hands pressing into my heart, making it feel so alive.**

**Our rapid breaths and gasps of air made it so much harder to be still. And we were everywhere. And he must have been experienced since he clrealy knew what he was doing. **

**"Sophie" He began to say as he prepared to come inside me. "Are you sure?" And as I kissed me fiercely, I hoped he knew the answer was yes. I didn't want to look anywhere but into his eyes. See him as he took all my firsts when it came to love. **

**He thrust inside me slowly, he promised to be gentle. And as he lay on top of me, trying to make me feel comfortable, tears of joy ran down my face. It didn't hurt as much as the scar planted on my face. It was beautiful. Every second with Gideon.**

**"Gideon!" I moan as he thrusts in the same pace. I feel extatic, i feel pretty. For the first time, I feel wanted. I could hear him moaning my name as he thrusted deeper and harder into me. And it was now filled with such pleasure that I wish I would die in his arms right now.**

**"Ah!" I cover my mouth with my hand to stop my screaming for pleasure but Gideon takes my hand away. "No," He says. "I want to hear everything. I want you to feel us moving together." And I cry out for him through our actions. **

**As I see his face of pleasure, I feel more aroused than ever. His eyes so full of flames and the wamrth of our two bodies entwined, it's perfection.**

**As we both increae the speed, we are reaching our ending point. "Sophie I'm gonna..." And I know that I can't hold it in much longer either, so when he thruts one last time, we both come. And I can feel him inside me, filling me up. It's so different from what I expected, but Gideon is mine now. And that is all it takes Gideon to be if he wants to me to love him. **

**We lay down side by side. He cradles me in his arms and I feel so more connected to him than before. "Master Gideon..." I start to say. "Please Sophie, after all we've done, you can't keep calling me that." And he plays with my hair, invetually kissing my forehead.**

**"Okay. Gideon, I think I like you...Really like you." I say shyly, not letting him see my face, I cover it when I hide in his embrrace.**

**"I think I do too-" He begins to say, "No." Then he brings my face to his, and our eyes interlock. "I know I love you." And not having the chance to chnage my words, he kissing me ahrd to the lips. And his so soft from minutes ago are still in my body, all over me. As we embrace each other, we spend minutes talking about how it was all because of his brilliant scone plan and then we rest side by side. And that it all that matters.**

**"I love you Gideon" is all I whisper when he rests besides me. **

**SO I DID IT. YES I DID. ARENT I A GOOD GIRL? :DDDD IDK, I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY DIDNT EVER HAVE ANYTHING INTIMATE AT ALL IN THE BOOK, SO I GOT PISSED. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH, IM NEW TO THIS KIND OF STUFF. BUT, I TRIED GOD, I TRIED. AND NO, NOT YOU GOD, I MEANT GODFREY. (WHICH WAS PROBABLY SO SEXY, THEY NAME HIM GOD FROM THE START). **

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. BYE!**


End file.
